This invention relates to sewing machines in which stitch patterning capability is provided by means for controlling the magnitude and direction of work feed. More particularly, this invention relates to sewing machine work feed control by stepper motor actuation as dictated by electronic stitch pattern data with novel improved operator influenced control of the balance between forward and reverse direction of work feeding motion.